


Podfic of Untitled Tony/Loki by Stereobone

by verymilkytea



Category: Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Marvel Avengers Movies Universe, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: M/M, PWP, Podfic, Porn, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-27
Updated: 2012-08-27
Packaged: 2017-11-12 23:36:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 90
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/496933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/verymilkytea/pseuds/verymilkytea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one in which Tony rims Loki.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Podfic of Untitled Tony/Loki by Stereobone

 Title: Untitled   
Author:  [stereobone](../users/stereobone/pseuds/stereobone)  
Reader: verymilkytea  
Pairing: Tony/Loki  
Rating: NC-17  
Text: [ here](http://stereobone.tumblr.com/post/23138251273/bloggingbouthomogay-wow-this-is-like-the-third)  (NSFW ART in the link too - it is gorgeous)  
Length: 8 minutes, about 8 MB  
Download Link:  [here](http://www.mediafire.com/?3dagxgl57g4qg6z)  or copypaste http://www.mediafire.com/?3dagxgl57g4qg6z  
  
Reader Notes: Stereobone didn't title this little glorious snippet of smut, but in my head it's called "The one where Tony rims Loki". My voice was hoarse when I recorded this, so I sound a little rougher than usual, but let's all pretend that it works for the vibe of the fic. 


End file.
